2060 Mediterranean cyclone season
The 2060 Mediterranean cyclone season was a very active season. It ran year-round, with most storms forming between June and November. 21 depressions formed, of which 17 became named storms. 10 of the named storms became hurricanes, and 5 became majors. Since the Mediterranean is surrounded by land, every storm except for a few depressions affected land. The most destructive storms of the season were Gillian, Isabel, Jake, and Miranda. Gillian struck Sicily at C3 strength and Italy at C2 strength. Isabel was the strongest of the season, reaching C5 strength. It also struck Sicily at C2 strength and passed south of Sardinia as a C3. It then impacted the Balearic Islands at near peak intensity and struck Spain as a C3. The next destructive storm, Jake, passed near Montenegro as a C1 and impacted Venice as a C2. Miranda passed near Tunisia as a C2, passed near Italy, Corsica, Sardinia, and southern France as a C3, and impacted northern Spain as a C2. Season summary The first depression, TD One, formed on February 27. Then, first named storm, Anna, formed on April 2. It was one of 2 storms to exist in April, the other one being TS Ben. After a break, the next storm, Christina, formed on May 30. It was the only May storm this season. In June, 4 storms existed, including Christina, which crossed over from May, and TD Five. 4 storms existed in July, including Edna which formed in June and crossed over to July. There were 4 storms in August, including TD Fourteen and the destructive Isabel. 3 storms existed in September, including the destructive Miranda. In October, there were 2 storms, Olga and Peter. In November, 1 storm, Rebecca, existed. Finally, in December, there was a single depression, TD 21. Over all, there were 21 storms in this season (including depressions), making it very above-average. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2060 till:01/01/2061 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2060 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/02/2060 till:28/02/2060 color:TD text:1 from:02/04/2060 till:05/04/2060 color:C1 text:Anna from:20/04/2060 till:23/04/2060 color:TS text:Ben from:30/05/2060 till:04/06/2060 color:C3 text:Christina from:07/06/2060 till:08/06/2060 color:TD text:5 from:17/06/2060 till:21/06/2060 color:C2 text:Daniel barset:break from:30/06/2060 till:02/07/2060 color:TS text:Edna from:09/07/2060 till:12/07/2060 color:TS text:Fabian from:15/07/2060 till:22/07/2060 color:C4 text:Gillian from:26/07/2060 till:28/07/2060 color:TS text:Hector from:02/08/2060 till:09/08/2060 color:C5 text:Isabel from:07/08/2060 till:12/08/2060 color:C3 text:Jake barset:break from:17/08/2060 till:19/08/2060 color:TS text:Kim from:28/08/2060 till:29/08/2060 color:TD text:14 from:05/09/2060 till:08/09/2060 color:C1 text:Lee from:12/09/2060 till:22/09/2060 color:C4 text:Miranda from:26/09/2060 till:28/09/2060 color:TS text:Norman from:08/10/2060 till:12/10/2060 color:C1 text:Olga barset:break from:21/10/2060 till:23/10/2060 color:TS text:Peter from:14/11/2060 till:17/11/2060 color:C1 text:Rebecca from:24/12/2060 till:25/12/2060 color:TD text:21 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2060 till:01/02/2060 text:January from:01/02/2060 till:01/03/2060 text:February from:01/03/2060 till:01/04/2060 text:March from:01/04/2060 till:01/05/2060 text:April from:01/05/2060 till:01/06/2060 text:May from:01/06/2060 till:01/07/2060 text:June from:01/07/2060 till:01/08/2060 text:July from:01/08/2060 till:01/09/2060 text:August from:01/09/2060 till:01/10/2060 text:September from:01/10/2060 till:01/11/2060 text:October from:01/11/2060 till:01/12/2060 text:November from:01/12/2060 till:01/01/2061 text:December List of storms Tropical Depression One Formed from an area of disturbed weather in the central Mediterranean on February 27. It moved westward without strengthening and dissipated the next day. This depression didn't affect land. Hurricane Anna An area of disturbed weather became a depression on April 2 north of Sicily. It moved northwestward and strengthened into TS Anna later that day. Anna continued northwestward as it gradually strengthened. It then made landfall in Corsica as a 65 mph TS. It weakened a little over land, but remained well organized. Anna strengthened into a C1 hurricane and reached a peak of 80 mph before making landfall near Monaco early on April 5. It rapidly weakened over the mountains of France before dissipating later that day. Anna caused $265 million in damage and killed 24 people. Tropical Storm Ben An area of low pressure in the central Mediterranean became a depression on April 20. It strengthened into TS Ben that night. Ben moved northwestward and reached a peak of 60 mph on April 22. Wind shear started to rapidly weaken it, and it became a depression early on April 23. Ben made landfall in southern Italy and dissipated later that day. Ben caused minimal damage. Hurricane Christina An area of disturbed weather became a depression on May 30 north of Tunisia. It then strengthened into TS Christina that night. Christina gradually strengthened, and it became a hurricane early on June 1. It reached its peak intensity on June 2 as a C3 with winds of 120 mph. It was between the Balearic Islands and Algeria at that time. Christina started to weaken as it turned slightly southwestward. It then dissipated early on June 5 just north of the Algeria-Morocco border. Christina's remnants made landfall in northeastern Morocco later that day. Christina caused minimal damage. Tropical Depression Five On June 7, a low pressure area became a depression southwest of Cyprus. It moved westward without strengthening and dissipated the next day. Five didn't affect land. Hurricane Daniel An area of disturbed weather became a depression on the evening of June 17 southwest of Greece. It strengthened into TS Daniel early the next day. It continued to strengthen as it moved westward. Daniel became a hurricane early on June 19 southeast of Sicily. It then reached its peak intensity as a C2 with winds of 105 mph that night south of Sicily. Daniel started to weaken, and it made landfall in Tunisia the evening of June 20 as a TS. It dissipated early the next day. Daniel caused $9 million in damage and 1 death. Tropical Storm Edna Formed from a low pressure area on June 30 south of France. It moved slowly north and strengthened into a TS early the next day. Edna continued north and reached its peak of 50 mph before making landfall near Sète early on July 2. It dissipated later that day. Edna caused $4 million in damage and no deaths. Tropical Storm Fabian An area of disturbed weather west of Greece became a depression late on July 9. It strengthened into TS Fabian early the next day. Fabian moved north-northwestward as it gradually strengthened. It reached a peak of 65 mph before making landfall in southern Italy the morning of July 11. Fabian then emerged into the Adriatic Sea later that day and made a second landfall north of Pescara on June 12. It dissipated that night. Fabian caused $17 million in damage and 2 deaths. Hurricane Gillian Formed south of Turkey on July 15. It strengthened as it moved westward, and it passed near Crete as a C1. Gillian then peaked as 150 mph C4 before it made landfall in northeastern Sicily as a C3. It emerged back over water as a C2, and it turned north and restrengthened to C3 status before making landfall near Rome, Italy as a C2. It rapidly weakened over the mountains of Italy and dissipated on July 22. Gillian caused $6 billion dollars in damage and 237 deaths along its path. Tropical Storm Hector Formed between Sicily and Tunisia on July 26. It strengthened into TS Hector and reached a peak of 45 mph before making landfall in Sardinia on July 28. It dissipated over the island. Hector caused minimal damage and 1 death. Hurricane Isabel An area of disturbed weather became a depression north of Libya on August 2. It later strengthened into TS Isabel, and it became a hurricane as it approached Sicily. Isabel strengthened further into a C2 before making landfall in western Sicily on August 4. It weakened over land, but remained well organized. Isabel then turned west and started to strengthen again. It passed near Sardinia as a C3. Isabel reached C5 status and made landfall in the Balearic Islands at that intensity, causing catastrophic damage to the area. It started to weaken as it approached Spain. Isabel then made landfall in Spain as a C3 hurricane. It rapidly weakened over land and dissipated on August 9. Isabel caused $34 billion dollars in damage and 1,267 deaths throughout its path. Hurricane Jake Formed on August 7 west of Greece from an area of low pressure. It moved north as it strengthened. Jake passed between southwest Italy and Greece as a strong TS. It then strengthened into a hurricane as it was affecting Montenegro. Turning northwestward, it quickly strengthened to its peak intensity of 120 mph in the Adriatic Sea. Jake made landfall near Venice, Italy as a C1/C2, and dissipated on August 12. Jake caused $12 billion in damage and 56 deaths. Tropical Storm Kim On August 17, a tropical depression formed south of Turkey. It strengthened into TS Kim later that day. Kim moved northwestward as it gradually strengthened. It then reached its peak of 60 mph before it made landfall in Greece on August 19. It dissipated later that day. Kim caused $2 million in damage and killed 3. Tropical Depression Fourteen A depression formed late on August 28 west of Israel. It made landfall in Israel and dissipated the next day. It caused minimal damage. Hurricane Lee Formed on September 5 between the Balearic Islands and Sardinia. It moved northeastward, and passed near Corsica while strengthening into a hurricane. Lee then made landfall near Genoa, Italy as a C1 and dissipated on September 8 over Italy. Lee caused $125 million in damage and 16 deaths. Hurricane Miranda Affected Malta as a TS, passed near Tunisia and Sicily as a C2, affected Italy as a C3, Corsica as a C3/C4, southern France as a C3, and made landfall in northeast Spain as a C2. Miranda caused $21 billion in damage and killed 445 people. Tropical Storm Norman Formed north of Libya, and moved west-southwestward. It then made landfall near Tripoli as a TS. Norman caused minimal damage. Hurricane Olga Affected the Pitiusic Islands as a TS, Spain as a C1, and made landfall in Morocco as a TD. Olga caused $235 million in damage and killed 31 people. Tropical Storm Peter Formed north of Sicily and made landfall near Rome, Italy as a TS. Peter caused minimal damage and 1 death. Hurricane Rebecca Affected the Balearic Islands as a TS/C1 and made landfall in Spain as a C1. Rebecca caused $105 million in damage and killed 16 people. Tropical Depression Twenty-One Formed on December 24 in the central Mediterranean from an area of disturbed weather. It moved northwestward without strengthening and dissipated the next day. Twenty-One didn't affect land. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. All of these names were used for the first time, since in the Mediterranean there are new name lists each year. Four names in the main list were not used during the course of the year. Auxiliary list If this season exhausted the main list, an auxiliary list would have been used. This is the list: Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2060 Mediterranean cyclone season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2060 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Events in the 2060s Category:Mediterranean cyclone seasons